bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bambietta Basterbine
:This is Ten Tailed Fox's article on Bambietta Basterbine. For a community-wide list of Bambietta incarnations, please see Bambietta Basterbine (disambiguation). is a female Gemischt turned Echt Quincy. Her abilities have eventually earned her the moniker . Appearance Bambietta is a slender, petite young woman possessing long, straight, onyx-colored hair reaching all the way down to her mid-back. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a thigh-length trench coat, knee-high boots, a miniskirt, and black stockings. She wears a heart-shaped belt buckle and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. Personality Bambietta is very complex, mysterious, and individualistic person, preferring to work alone if at all possible. This is best demonstrated when she abandons the Wandenreich when it failed to serve her own purposes. She is silent, rarely speaking, preferring to display her intentions with actions rather than her words. Her past has greatly affected her outlook and behavior, particularly the fact that her mother was violated by Seireitou Kawahiru, and later left Bambietta an orphan due to "seeing the man who destroyed her life" in her young daughter. Bambietta, who idolized and very much adored her mother, grew instant hatred for the man who had, in her eyes, torn her mother away from her. As a result, Bambietta withdrew inside herself — talking became a bare minimum for her, and she usually wears an expression of complete indifference, rarely using facial expression to express her emotions. In addition to this, she became obsessed with destroying her estranged father's life in a similar manner to the way he destroyed hers. Another side-effect of her hatred for Seireitou, is that the hatred was so intense, it drove her to mental deterioration. On the rare occasions she can be heard talking, she is often muttering things to herself. The psychological effects on her mind have also made her quite sadistic, as she has been observed crying, not for her own misfortune, but because of the mental images of the pain, both physical and psychological, she wishes to inflict on the man who took her mother away from her. Perhaps as a further result of her mental decay, Bambietta is prone to outbursts of extreme rage, which goes hand-in-hand with her obsession with obliterating everything that causes her pain and anguish. In these outbursts, she will often release her "The Explode", causing massive damage around her, which seems to calm her until the next outburst. Despite this, Bambietta is not without human emotion. She feels sympathy for those who are going through unbearable plights, similar to herself, and is willing to help them, though she will not openly admit it. Her thirst for revenge also makes her open to assisting anyone who would give her an opening to harm Seireitou in any fashion, even if she strongly dislikes the person in question. In fact, when her walls are dropped, though an extremely rare occasion, she comes across as a very sarcastic, witty, and humorous young woman, with a very thick sense of humor. She seems to view herself as a monster, because of what her hatred for her estranged father has driven her to do, which, in turn, causes her to doubt herself: whether she can ever have true comrades, be loved, or love in return among her many doubts. This can cause her to reject the presence of even the people who attempt to be compassionate to her. Despite her doubts, Bambietta is very capable of love. As a youth, she loved her mother with all the respect and admiration that would be expected of an only daughter. Her unconditional love for her mother, despite the fact that her mother did not return her love, has inspired the majority of her life's actions, attesting to her great devotion. Bambietta has also proven herself to be a brilliant actress and a pathological liar, though this seems to be intentional. While in the Wandenreich, particularly among the group of "friends" she accumulated, she comes off as a slutty, arrogant, villainess, more concerned with her own pride and the future of the Wandenreich than her true desires. This deceit was only woven to give the facade that she was a loyal follower of Yhwach and concerned with his empire's goals, which, she in fact, was not. Though she will never admit it, Bambietta has inherited several personality traits from Seireitou. Yhwach was the first to note this, after she joined his Wandenreich. The most prominent of these traits is her lust, if one could call it such, to be challenged. She has described herself as a "fighter" twice, claiming that she is miserable when she is "at leisure". It is likely that her obsession with become powerful enough to kill her father has driven her to become like this. On another such occasion, while speaking to fellow Sternritter, Jugram Haschwalth, she claimed that as long as she could still fight, she would never die, and that she had no intention of stopping fighting anytime soon. Ironically, it is very possible that parts of her mental instability comes from the very same part of Seireitou, his "Shiroyasha" persona, that caused her conception and painful life. History Beginnings Bambietta was born out of the violation Seireitou Kawahiru wrought on her unsuspecting mother, Luciana Basterbine, during the original Quincy revolt over one thousand years ago. She grew up learning to greatly respect and adore her mother. However, her mother did not return this love, seeing only the man who harmed her at every turn. Try as she might to accept the young daughter she had brought into the world, the wound in her own soul was too great, and before long, Luciana couldn't even bare to be in the same room with young Bambietta. By the time Bambietta was seven, her mother had finally reached her breaking point and abandoned her completely, leaving the young girl heartbroken, full of hatred for her estranged father, whom her mother had always mentioned in fits of rage, and, ultimately to fend for herself. Unbeknownst to her, Yhwach was aware of this travesty, but believed that a powerful weapon had been dropped into his lap. After all, Bambietta was the daughter of the legendary Shiroyasha and had inherited his potential in addition to her mother's Quincy powers. While Jugram Haschwalth, his right hand man, wanted to have her killed, for being the bastard child of an enemy-of-war, and now a dissenting Sternritter, Yhwach ordered that the child not be harmed: declaring her an "experiment". She was immediately taken in by the emperor when the Quincy retreated into the shadows of Soul Society after their humiliating loss. He demanded she be trained as a Sternritter, despite her impure blood, and so, her life as a Quincy began. Bambietta grew up very aware of the fact that she was born out of rape, and that her mother no longer wanted her because of it. Furthermore, she also had to deal with the fact that her "father" would never want anything to do with her. Despite this harsh reality, she convinced herself that if she could just kill her father — end his life and reign of terror — her mother would return to her, and all would be as it should. It was this that kept her going through the intense training regimen she was pushed through, by Yhwach and Haschwalth, in her youth. As a potential Sternritter, she was trained in the basics of all Quincy abilities, but further in the skills of and , which she was adept at by the age of fourteen, in order to assist the recovering Wandenreich in gaining valuable intelligence on their enemies in Soul Society. During such missions, she also made it a personal, and private, goal to hunt down information about Seireitou, adding it to her pool of knowledge for when she'd eventually be ready to confront him. Her final mission — as well as her trial to enter the Sternritter officially — involved breaking into the in Soul Society, to steal information on the Shinigami ability: Bankai. Upon successful completion of the mission, she was named a Sternritter — one of the emperor's most trusted soldiers — and given the Schrift "E", for "The Explode". Despising the fact that she had a rapist's blood running through her veins, she appealed to Yhwach, the emperor of the Wandenreich, to rid her of this foreboding issue. He granted her request, using his own Quincy ancestral blood to cleanse her of Seireitou's blood, through an ancient, and very painful, Quincy magic ritual. This allowed her to join the ranks of the pure Quincy. Sternritter However, shortly after obtaining her own mother's former rank, it became quickly apparent to Bambietta that Yhwach had no intention of assisting her with her goal of revenge. Nevertheless, she stayed in his empire, training even more among the Sternritter and honing her Quincy powers. Bambietta eventually gained favor with the emperor, using her connection to him as leverage. He would send her out, across the Wandenreich's new territory, eliminating potential traitors, and any others who may be a threat, internally, to the Wandenreich. She was also often sent to both the Human World and Hueco Mundo to dispatch targets, or even kidnap certain individuals, as Yhwach willed. As she reached her late teens, she began to develop a false personality. Fearing that her growing hatred and mental instability would throw her favor with Yhwach into doubt, Bambietta gave off the air of a haughty, arrogant, but loyal and efficient solider, much like the rest of the Sternritter, allowing her to keep her cloak of indifference towards the future of the Wandenreich. Her time as a Sternritter was contentious, nevertheless. She took an immediate disliking to Haschwalth, Yhwach's right-hand man, who seemed to return the sentiment towards her. This forced her to watch her actions even more carefully that before, as Yhwach was more keen to listen to Haschwalth than any of the other Sternritter. She also met Vladik Volkov's acquaintance, who was, unknown to her, another of Yhwach's "experimental" Sternritter, being a Holden Quincy himself. Though the two never became friends, nor were they close in any fashion, Bambietta seemed to have some degree of respect for the man, and he for her, perhaps due to their respective prowess. In order to solidify her power in the organization, she surrounded herself with four other subordinates: , , , and . Though the group had their share of squabbles, Bambietta was able to use them, both to gather information on the movements of other Sternritter, but also to use their subordination to her as a sign of her prestige among the others of their rank. Mission to the Forest of Menos about Bambietta}}As Bambietta grew out of adolescence and into womanhood, she began to set her sights on her goal: Seireitou Kawahiru. In order to beat him, she knew that she'd have to put herself to the ultimate test. To push herself to her absolute limit and beyond. To this end, she volunteered to take a small scouting party of Soldat to Hueco Mundo, specifically the , in order to seek a viable entry point into the Hollow realm for Yhwach to use as his staging point when he eventually had the Wandenreich invade and secure the world as part of their territory. Though hidden from Yhwach, Bambietta's true goal in this was to test her strength against -level Hollows. Her mission, as she would soon learn, is immediately in peril. Upon arrival in the Forest, her platoon of twenty Soldat comes under attack by a group of Gillian-class Menos, and only a handful survive the attack. While several of her remaining men demand a return to the Wandenreich, Bambietta is undeterred, not wanting to let the only chance to finally test her power slip away, and knowing full well the consequences for returning empty handed to Yhwach. Instead, she is perplexed that Gillians would appear so quickly, having remembered her lessons on Hollows as a girl, and particularly recalling that Gillian-class Menos were reclusive, rarely being seen even in their own world unless hunting for food. Considering that none of her men had been eaten, the young Sternritter deduced that it had been a deliberate guerrilla-style ambush, and that meant that the Gillian were taking orders from someone. Continuing with their mission, Bambietta and her surviving Soldat eventually stumbled upon a meeting of a large group of Hollows. From a hidden place above the meeting, Bambietta and group eavesdrop and learn that the mindless Gillian are being controlled by an Adjuchas, which Bambietta remembered were the next stage of Hollow evolution. The Adjuchas has learned, from one of his lieutenants, a Gillian with a unique-mask, marking its ability to obtain individuality, about the group of Quincy, and is preparing to mount a search for the survivors. Upon hearing this, one of the younger Soldat accompanying Bambietta attempts to turn tail and flee the hiding spot, intent on returning to the Wandenreich, but unintentionally draws the attention of the conference of Hollows. The Adjuchas then orders the Menos to attack. Once again, the mission takes a turn for the worst, as the last remnant of Bambietta's platoon is killed in the onslaught of Hollows, leaving her alone to fight off the army of Gillians and its Adjuchas leader. Yet, even still, Bambietta's resolve does not waver. With a combination of her Spirit Weapon and "The Explode" ability, she is able to slowly comb through the Menos Grande, but even so, remained out-numbered and completely overwhelmed. Finally, she began to entertain the possibility that she could be defeated, and so, decided to try out a new ability that she had just begun to master. Ripping the white glove off of her right hand, Bambietta revealed her Sanrei Glove and then activated her Quincy: Vollständig for the very first time. The Reishi-rich environment of Hueco Mundo provided the perfect area to activate Vollständig, and the form responded similarly to a flame when exposed to an intense supply of oxygen, erupting with new-found power, piercing through the roof of the Forest of Menos, and launching a pillar of powerful Reiatsu directly into Hueco Mundo's eternal night sky. While the numbers of Hollows still overwhelmed her, in terms of power, she now held the advantage. Her Vollständig's intense absorption of Reishi from the surroundings began to rip trees, boulders, and even the very sand of Hueco Mundo apart, adding it to Bambietta's own power. The remaining army of Menos found themselves at her mercy as she unleashed a wave of "The Explode"-crafted Reishi spheres, turning the Hollows themselves into bombs. Bambietta then confronted the Adjuchas leader of the Gillians, who cursed the fact that a human could surpass his power, before she decapitates him with her Spirit Weapon. She returns to the Wandenreich triumphantly, and though Haschwalth seems perturbed by the loss of an entire platoon of Soldat, Yhwach praises Bambietta for her effectiveness and powerful display of her Quincy abilities, upon hearing her report. Investigations in the Human World Centuries passed, and Bambietta solidified her power as a Quincy. No longer the young girl vying for power in a group she was using to further her own purposes, she had become a notorious member of the empire for her ruthless, almost sadistic behavior — though, this remained all just a ploy, as she continued to search for information on her estranged father. She would finally obtain some answers concerning this in an unlikely place, and an even more unlikely fashion. , a Shinigami whom Yhwach had taken a particular interest end, was learned to have created a which Hollowified a in . Yhwach was highly interested in learning more about these Hollows and learned that another had surfaced in Rider City. Bambietta and her group of Sternritter were chosen to investigate. Prior to leaving, Candice noted that a simple investigation was too simple a mission for a Sternritter. Bambietta then retorted she would be happy if it stayed that way. The group wouldn't have to look for long. Immediately upon arriving in the town, they learned that they weren't the only ones looking for the Hollow. Bambietta was the first to spot them: Shinigami from Soul Society were already engaging the Hollow in the streets below them. She ordered her group to hide their Reiatsu and conceal themselves in a spot where they could get a good view of the fight. Her plan was to let the Shinigami kill the Hollow and then return to Soul Society, at which point, she'd snatch the corpse and return it to Yhwach. Her plan would never come to fruition. Before the Hollow could kill the Shinigami, a member of the Royal Guard appeared, and declared the unthinkable: the Hollow was none other than Seireitou Kawahiru, Bambietta's estranged father.On a Far Away Current II She watched in utter shock as the two Shinigami collided, the Hollowified Seireitou nearly killing the other Shinigami, until a stray Quincy's arrow struck the Hollow, reverting it back into Seireitou himself. Bambietta's first impulse was to leap from the shadows and kill her "father" then and there, but was prevented from doing so, as the arriving group of Shinigami medics recovered his limp body, along with that of the other injured Shinigami, and bringing them back through the into Soul Society. Swirling in a maelstrom of confusion, anger, and renewed sadness, Bambietta returned, with her group, to Yhwach, empty handed, save for the few observations they were able to make. The Wandenreich Strikes Back }}When Yhwach announced the invasion of Soul Society, she saw her chance to leave and cover up her death. She chose the Shinigami most like her, , and stole his Bankai. She chose him, because she knew he would seek her out in revenge for Yhwach's brutal murder of Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. She had a way for seeing the vengeful in others, and Komamura reeked of it. Upon the Wandenreich's second invasion, she intentionally let the werewolf defeat her, using Reishi to take on the appearance of one of the Soldat, while making that same Soldat look like her: a scapegoat who looked like her, while she was able to slip out into the Rukongai, where she would bide her time until it was time to strike against her nemesis. Exile Equipment * : Bambietta wears a Sanrei Glove on her hand, which allows her to activate Quincy: Vollständig, as long as she is not in possession of a Shinigami's Bankai. * Wandenreich Medallion: Bambietta possesses a round device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when Bambietta used it to take 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. Since Hollow powers are poisonous to Quincy, when the Bankai was Hollowfied via the , it was returned to its original Shinigami owner. Through yet unknown methods, upon her reappearance, she has also obtained the fallen Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Originally, being in possession of a Bankai made it impossible for Bambietta to activate Quincy: Vollständig. However, Bambietta modified her Medallion, following her abandonment of the Wandenreich. Since Bankai is a result of willpower, which blocks the Vollständig due to splitting the connection, by using a complex Reishi system, within the Medallion, the two systems may exist at the same time but at a different quantum level — allowing the Bankai and Vollständig to take the same place. Because of this, her Bankai and Vollständig become like the different systems of Blut: while she can possess both, she can not use one while using the other, forcing her to switch between them if she desires to use the other's abilities. * Flame Retardant Clothing: Having studied her father's abilities from a distance for years, she is aware of his integration of the into his own powers. In preparation for her upcoming confrontation with him, she made her entire uniform using an ancient Quincy ritual she learned while in the Wandenreich. While not a total defense against his powers, it acts as one of the many layers to her defensive arsenal. Powers & Abilities General Abilities High Intelligence: Despite the persona she gives off, Bambietta is an extraordinarily bright and intelligent young woman. She is also very cunning, patient, and calculative; shown when she not only deceived Yhwach, but other members of the Sternritter, even those among her circle of "comrades", into believing that she was both loyal to the Wandenreich, as well as a power-craving Quincy. She has proven herself to possess an acute sense of foresight, spending most of her self-imposed exile preparing for her upcoming confrontation with Seireitou by further training her abilities, and providing herself with counters to his own abilities. * Technique Creation: Bambietta has proven herself to be incredibly inventive, coming up with a wide range of techniques for the stolen Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Because the Bankai was stolen, it will not provide her with any of its techniques, forcing her to invent the techniques herself. In order to get around this, Bambietta invented a large arsenal of techniques which infused the ice created by the Bankai with her "The Explode" ability, creating deadly ice bombs which can be used in a variety of fashions. Quincy Abilities : As a former Sternritter, she was boasted to have at least even spiritual power to that of a Shinigami captain, if not greater. However, upon leaving the Wandenreich, she was exposed to have been hiding her true capabilities from Yhwach, revealing a vast reserve well of spiritual power that put her well beyond the limits of an average captain. Her power was so impressive, in fact, that she was approached by Akujin to join his Impero Nascosto as the leader of Tiro con L'arco. Not only did she refuse, but she managed to fight off Akujin, a monster of spiritual strength in his own regard, long enough to escape. She has enough spiritual energy to control the immense power of Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru. Reishi Absorption: As a Quincy, Bambietta can absorb Reishi from the atmosphere and combine it with her own Reiryoku to form weapons and use different techniques. She is also one of the few Quincy capable of using the absorption of Reishi for other purposes. In preparation for her battle with Seireitou, she has learned to extinguish flames (those that exist in a spiritual realm) by robbing them of the Reishi and Reiryoku necessary to fuel their flames, rendering all forms of thermal attacks useless against her. * : Bambietta can set off explosions within her immediate vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings. Bambietta's explosions cannot be blocked, because they are the result of Bambietta sending her Reishi into objects to turn them into explosives. However, they can be deflected before the explosion occurs, if hit by a sufficient force. ** : Using her body as a focal point, Bambietta will radiate a tremendous explosion out from her body, which forms into a large globe that decimates everything in its path. The blast wave is sizable enough to wipe out a large portion of the Wandenreich base in the Nakayo and kill a large number of Shinigami soldiers in the process. The blast doesn't seem to harm her in the slightest, making a dangerous contender in battle. ** Counter Explosions: Bambietta has displayed the ability to offset explosions other than her own by sending her Reishi into said explosions, creating another explosion of equal strength, which, in turn, completely negates the other explosion. This makes other explosion-based fighting styles almost mute against her, as she can simply cancel them out. * Reishi Disguises: Bambietta can use Reishi as a type of cloak, allowing her to change her appearance to someone else's briefly, as well as someone else's to her's, allowing her to escape compromising positions. She used this to fake her own defeat against . * : Using a thin band of Reishi, Bambietta will cut her target completely in two. This attack is incredibly fast, as none of her victims have been able to see it coming. * : Blut is a special ability, used by the Quincy, that affords them inhuman levels of defensive and offensive power, similar to an Arrancar's Hierro. She uses it primarily in her hand-to-hand combat fighting style. ** Blut Vene: Bambietta's skill with Blut Vene is such, that she could easily withstand the force of Furuidenshō Kakkotaru Shin'nen's Saidan Kaze technique.Suicidal! The Explosive Duo Collide! * Ransōtengai: A high level technique which allows Bambietta to control her body parts using strings of Reiryoku, controlled by her brain, forming lines or strings made of Reishi. Using this technique, Bambietta can control her body like a marionette, allowing her to move freely despite paralysis, broken limbs, or any other force which would impede normal movement. Schatten: A Quincy transportation technique, Bambietta can use the shadows she creates to transport herself to almost any location she desires. She can also accommodate the shadows for any company she may have along with her. Physical Capabilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: While by no means claiming to be anything like her estranged father, in terms of skills as a martial artist, Bambietta has proven herself to be an expert, in her own rights, as a hand-to-hand martial artist. Perhaps due to being a child of the Shiroyasha, martial arts comes naturally to her, and among the Wandenreich, she was unrivaled: even putting its emperor to shame when it came to raw talent and skill, though she wouldn't have dared boast about this. Her martial arts style heavily relies on the element of surprise. She prefers catching her opponent's off-guard, dropping down unexpectedly behind them and unleashing a deadly string of attacks before they're able to properly react. Using Blut Arterie to increase the durability of her skin, in a similar fashion to an Arrancar's , her bare hands are turned into deadly weapons, capable of easily puncturing the skin of Humans and Shinigami alike. Even the iron-like skin of an Espada is rendered useless before her increased attack prowess. With Blut Vene, she is able to endure even the toughest of counterattacks, allowing her to set up for her own attacks without wavering as most opponents would under such circumstances. * : An explosive martial arts style developed from Bambietta's "The Explode" ability, this technique makes her a very lethal contender in a close-up battle, closing the gap between herself and her more skilled superiors, such as Seireitou. By coating her skin with her own Reishi, Bambietta will inject this Reishi into her target upon making direct physical contact with them: be that in a punch, kick, or some other manner of physical attack — even a simple pat will do the trick. This instantly turns the surface of whatever she just touched, usually the skin or armor of her opponent, into a bomb, causing it to instantly explode. While, to most foes, just one such attack is lethal, to her more durable, or invulnerable foes, the successive blows from repeated punches, kicks, or other martial arts techniques is enough to overwhelm even the most experienced of fighters, throwing off their ability to remain in form, to formulate their own string of attacks, and continually delivering the pain and physical damage of a point-blank explosive detonation. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of an ornate and short broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese , with a forked blade in the style of . Using this sword, she can bifurcate multiple Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. * : Bambietta can form the standard Quincy arrows from the tip of her Spirit Weapon. Like all of her other abilities, these arrows are infused with her explosive Reishi, turning anything they touch into a bomb. Quincy: Vollständig : When this form is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Bambietta emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form Bambietta develops large wings and a halo, which, itself, is much larger than most, in the shape of a pentacle floating above her head. * Enhanced Spiritual Power: According to , the power which Bambietta gains from using Quincy: Vollständig was more than enough to end the Quincy Blood War in an instant. * Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Bambietta is capable of sensing Reiatsu to a far greater level, allowing them to surpass any ability which would hide one's presence if she is more powerful than the opponent in question. * Flight: With her new wings, Bambietta is now capable of flying. * Complete Reishi Dominance: Bambietta's Vollständig gives her the capability of absorbing a large amount of Reishi, even more so than in her standard form. In this form, Bambietta's absorption of Reishi exponentially increases. She can absorb the trees, sand, rocks, and even the buildings in Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. ** '|聖隷 (スクラヴェライ)|Sukuraverai|German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"}}: This technique uses the most basic ability of a Quincy, to gather Reishi, the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual based objects such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of their victim. * Enhanced The Explode: While using Quincy: Vollständig, orbs of Reishi form underneath her wings. She can then release these Reishi spheres from her wings, sending them, in large quantities, into her surroundings, allowing her to cause much greater damage. ** Enhanced Suicide Bomber: In Vollständig, the explosion Bambietta can force out from her body is much larger and far more devastating than in her base state. The sheer power of this enhanced explosion is enough to destroy a very sizable portion of Hueco Mundo's deserts, causing bio-electricity to radiate from the epicenter of the explosion, which also leaves a tremendous impact crater once finally cleared. Like with the previous incarnation, it doesn't seem to bring harm to Bambietta herself to use this technique, which makes the already deadly technique that much more dangerous in Vollständig. Stolen Bankai * Bankai: : Due to her theft of Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya's Bankai, Bambietta can use the stolen Bankai at will. To use it, Bambietta releases the stolen Bankai from her Medallion, calling out "Bankai", as well as the Bankai's name, at the same time. With Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, ice begins to flow from the Medallion onto Bambietta, starting at her right arm, which the ice forms onto in the shape of a dragon's head around her sword hand, encasing the Spirit Weapon up to the hilt. The ice continues forming up over her shoulders, with two large wings sprouting from her back, similar to her Quincy: Vollständig, and a long tail. The ice then forms down her left arm and encases her hand, which ends in draconic claws. These new ice limbs are movable, and can be used as an extension of herself to aid in battle. Curiously, the ice flowers that usually form with Hitsugaya's Bankai are not present in Bambietta's usage. The Bankai, should something attempt to force it to, will not attack itself, nor Bambietta — instead redirecting elsewhere. : Bankai Special Ability: With Bankai, Bambietta can freeze objects and areas, though the radius and strength of the freezing is greater. Because the Bankai's freezing ability is much greater, Bambietta can swing her tail around as a weapon to try and freeze objects. However, because Daiguren Hyōrinmaru was stolen against its will, it will not provide Bambietta with any of its techniques, forcing her to create her own arsenal from its generic abilities. :* Bankai Regeneration: Like with Hitsugaya, if Daiguren Hyōrinmaru becomes damaged while Bambietta is using it, it will regenerate. As long as there is water in the air, her Bankai can be revived indefinitely. :* '|天相従臨|Subjugation Of The Heavens}}: One of Hyōrinmaru's basic powers and its strongest — as well as the only technique afforded to Bambietta from its original arsenal, due to also being a general ability of the Bankai. It allows her to control the weather in the immediate vicinity, or more specifically, control the water in the surrounding atmosphere. ::* : By stabbing her target with the tip of her Spirit Weapon, ice erupts from the source of the wound, launching upward and forming a large ice pillar, which traps the target. If left trapped long enough, the target will eventually die of frostbite. :* (Diamond Realm)}}: An ability unique to Bambietta, she creates an incredibly dense and durable ice, which mimics the hardness of . She can then shape this ice into a variety of forms for various purposes. ::* (Indestructible) Ice Blade}}: Bambietta transforms her Spirit Weapon — a sword of Reishi — into a diamond-hard sword of ice. She claims the sword is indestructible. :* Enhanced The Explode: Bambietta can infuse her "The Explode" into the Bankai's various techniques, taking Daiguren Hyōrinmaru's killing potential to an all new height. The explosions themselves are similar in size to those in her Quincy: Vollständig. ::* : Bambietta creates large spikes of ice and launches them from the tip of her Reishi Sword. Once the spikes get within close vicinity to her target, or to a reasonable vantage point, Bambietta can activate her Reishi within them, turning them into bombs. The explosions themselves are capable of maiming or severely injuring the targets, but the true danger lies in the sharp shrapnel-like pieces of ice that are sent flying by the explosions. ::* : A variation of Hitsugaya's Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki. By using the Reishi of her ability, "The Explode", to create layers of ice Bambietta can create a multi-layer ice wall with several layers filled with her explosive Reishi. This not only acts as a resilient form of defense, but also dangerous should anyone try to break it. If a layer containing her explosive Reishi is broken, a deadly explosion is loosed, which, in addition to the damage of the explosion itself, also releases shrapnel in the form of sharpened ice. ::* : Bambietta shapes a massive amount of ice into Hyōrinmaru's crest, a four-pointed star, which dwarfs even the mountains of the Rukongai in size, trapping her target at its center. The star is filled with her explosive Reishi and will detonate almost immediately after completion, unleashing a tremendous blast wave that utterly devastates the area it is unleashed in: dwarfing entire Rukongai villages. She claims that this is the Bankai's incarnation of Suicide Bomber. ::* : A Bankai variation of , Bambietta creates a trap. Using ice from Daiguren Hyōrinmaru, Bambietta creates a pentagon-shaped seal which, when activated, causes a massive eruption of ice, sealing away anyone in the center of the formation. Should her target be standing within the middle of the pentagon, the placement of the ice can trap them by wrapping and binding their legs to the ground with dense ice from the Bankai. Once the pillar forms, it then violently explodes, incinerating the target trapped within, as well as lacerating their body repeatedly via the flying ice shrapnel. Relationships Luciana Basterbine Bambietta admired her mother. Growing up, her mother was the only parental influence she had. Her father, while mentioned, was always brought up in an extremely negative light, but at first, this didn't seem to bother a young Bambietta. As any young daughter would, Bambietta adored her mother and enjoyed spending most of her time with her. However, consequences soon arose from Luciana's tragic encounter with Seireitou; she had suffered grave internal damage, and childbirth had only intensified the wounds. To make matters worse, Bambietta, despite the the fact that she admired her mother, was much more like her father. Impulsive and energetic, at least while she were a child. The memories of the horrors Luciana suffered at the man's hands drove her to avoid her child. Eventually, at age seven, Bambietta was abandoned by her mother and left heartbroken. Unbeknownst to her, her mother would later die of her injuries, never to see her daughter again. Trivia * This Bambietta, quite obviously, is very different from Kubo's incarnation. This is intentional. * Her theme song, according to the author, is by . * According to the author, her theme in the fanfiction will be vengeance and learning the true meaning of "unconditional love", hence her theme song, and the personal sacrifice that comes along with it. * Her moniker comes from the : a set of two mandalas depicting both the of the as well as the of the . Quotes * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "I'm not... crying for me...! I'm crying... for you... I think of all the things I'm going to do to you... and it makes me weep. Scares me." * (To Seireitou Kawahiru) "Your Hakuda is flawless, pops. There is not a being in this world or the next who could ever come close to your prowess. There is not one hole in your form, not one weakness in your method... until now. '''I' am your weakness, Shiroyasha." * (To Suzaku Kawahiru) "''Victims run off and hide. Prey runs off and hides. But I'm not a victim. And I'm not prey. I am Bambietta Basterbine. I am the ultimate predator. And it's time for our... no... '''your' father, to die." * (To Jugram Haschwalth) "''As long as I'm fighting, I'm not dying. And I'm not done fighting just yet." * (To herself, prior to fighting and betraying the Wandenreich) "I don't want to discourage you from what you're planning, but I have to remind you, if something goes wrong, this is an exceptionally embarrassing way to die." * (Mentally to Seireitou Kawahiru) "You think... you've won, but I will crush you.. and I refuse... to let you... destroy the future... for my mother... '''any longer'!" * (To Vladik Volkov) "''I'm a fighter. I've always been a fighter. The few times when I have been at leisure, I've been miserable. I want challenges, I crave them." References Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter